The Original Charmed Ones
The Charmed Ones are originaly a sisterhood of three (four) witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are known as the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth, and are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. In September of 2029 the profency was transfered to Piper's children- Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. This was after the youngest charmed one, Paige Matthews funeral. Each Charmed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; the prophecy states that the eldest- Prue, has the power to move things with her mind, the middle sister- Piper, can freeze time, and the youngest- Phoebe can see into the past, present, and future. With the second generation the oldest child- Wyatt, has the power of telekinesis, the middle child- Chris, has all forms of telekinesis, and the youngest- Melinda has all Melinda Warren's powers along with most of the original charmed ones. The magical bond between these siblings is known as The Power of Three, and is said to be the strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Triquetra. Although the original prophecy speaks only of three sisters, there is a fourth Halliwell sister- Paige. After the death of Prue on May 17th, 2001, the Halliwells' long lost half-sister, Paige, was revealed. She received her powers and joined Piper and Phoebe, taking Prue's place in the Power of Three and reconstituting the Charmed Ones. History 'Melinda Warren's Prophecy' The history of the Charmed Ones goes all the way back to their ancestor, Melinda Warren, a powerful witch who unfortunately lived in the era of the Salem Witch Trials. Melinda possessed all three original Charmed powers; the powers of Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonition, and was the creator of the Warren Book of Shadows. When the warlock, Matthew Tate, exposed Melinda's secret to the villagers, she was burned at the stake. But shortly before her death, Melinda prophesied that each generation of the Warren line would grow stronger and stronger, finally culminating in the arrival of three sisters, which would be known as the Charmed Ones. 'The Arrival of The Sisters' Prue, Piper and Phoebe were born in between the years of 1970 and 1975. Due to a pact that their mother, Patty, was forced to make with a warlock named Nicholas, promising the girls' powers in exchange for their lives, their grandmother, Grams, cast a spell to strip away their powers for protection and erased their memories of being witches. In 1977, their mother had an affair with her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder, and conceived a child. Because it was forbidden for whitelighters and witches to fall in love and have children, they were forced to give the baby up for adoption. They took her to a local church where a nun brought her to Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, who named her Paige. Patty died one year later. In early 1998, Phoebe moved away from home shortly after their grandmother's passing. Six months later, she moved back in with Piper and Prue. That night, their family Spirit Board directed her up to the attic. By going upstairs, Phoebe finds her family's Book of Shadows and cast the spell on the first page, which unbound their powers, allowing them to become the Charmed Ones. The sisters encountered countless manifestations of evil as they explored their origins. By vanquishing these dark forces, they developed a reputation of untold power and fabulous destiny. As their bond as sisters strengthened, so did the Power of Three. Eventually, the sisters not only developed magical strength, but also willpower and an unusually strong bond with one another, enabling them to stand united despite their very notable differences. The sisters met a brief strain in their bond when Phoebe fell in love with a demon named Cole Turner, also known as Belthazor, and faked his death to save him. When her sisters found out, Prue was the most upset, but came to forgive her gradually. They also came together for Piper when she fell in love with their whitelighter, Leo Wyatt, whom eventually proved the transcendence of their love and reached for marriage. The Death of Prue Halliwell Reconstituting the Charmed Ones Reunion of all Four Charmed Ones The Order of Magical Balance The Death of Paige Matthews The Power Transfers to The Next Generation